<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Boy In The Pool by Donts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900726">Dead Boy In The Pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts'>Donts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Langst [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ghost Lance (Voltron), Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lance (Voltron) Dies, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up after an eventful party, Lance finds himself hungover. And possibly dead. It's not everyday you see your lifeless body in a pool.</p><p>Song Fic<br/>Song: Dead Girl In The Pool by Girl In Red</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Langst [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Boy In The Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I am a classic lesbian who listens to Girl In Red lol</p><p>Lyrics slightly changed to fit story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Empty bottles everywhere</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance woke up with a major hangover. The party definitely got out of hand. He groggily lifted his head to see empty beer bottles and solo cups everywhere.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>People sleeping on the stairs</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     He lifted himself from the couch and started his journey downstairs. He carefully stepped over passed out teenagers on his way down.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Got something stuck in my hair </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance stumbled into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had confetti and silly string in his hair. He attempted to get it off, but failed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>No idea how it got there </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance couldn't even remember who brought the silly string.</p><p>     Hunk? Maybe Pidge?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This is the morning after</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance shook his head, immediately regretting it as he got a headache. He decided to check out the rest of the mess he would have to clean up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The house is such a disaster</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     The house reeked of alcohol. Lance could've sworn he saw pizza on the ceiling too. He internally groaned at the thought of cleaning this all up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But there's someone outside </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance walked past the the glass sliding door before freezing. Was someone outside?</p><p><em><strong>That caught my eye</strong></em> </p><p>     Lance backtracked his steps and looked outside. His eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There's a dead boy in the pool </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Someone was in the pool, unmoving. There was no rise and fall of their chest.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There's a dead boy in the pool </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance covered his mouth. He felt sick. The body in the pool floated around eerily.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There's a dead boy in the pool </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     How could this have happened? Lance could only stare and wonder.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I don't know what to do </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Shouldn't he be doing something? Lance opened the door and went outside to take a closer look before collapsing on his knees.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm the dead boy in the pool</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     It was undoubtedly himself that Lance was looking at. Same outfit and all.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm the dead boy in the pool</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Chills shook throughout Lance's body as he looked at the boy in the pool. His blue eyes didn't look so bright anymore.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm the dead boy in the pool</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance swallowed down the vomit that was threatening to escape and stood once again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I can't stop staring at my face </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     A gruesome wonder came over Lance as he stepped to edge of the pool. Lance squinted, eyes locked on himself.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My summer tan has begun to fade</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     He did look different in some ways. I guess death does that. Lance notice his skin was lighter, as it the tan drained from his body.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Is this real or is this fake </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Surely this is fake. A messed up prank from Pidge. Or just a hallucination that would go away when he blinked. Lance rubbed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A creepy dream I can't escape</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Upon opening them again, the body was still in the pool. Try again. Lance closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back upstairs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This is the morning after </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     See? Just a crazy dream. Lance told himself. He had to check to be sure though.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My mind is such a disaster </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance quickly made his way downstairs, worried by the fact all the details we're the same as before.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But there's someone outside </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance ran to the door and felt his heart drop.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>That caught my eye </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     His body was still there, all alone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There's a dead boy in the pool </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance began sobbing. What else could he do?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There's a dead boy in the pool </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Am I dead? Is this hell? I don't understand.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>There's a dead boy in the pool</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance opened the door to go outside once again. The dead boy in the pool didn't greet him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I don't know what to do</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance pulled on his hair in frustration. What is someone supposed to do in this situation?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm the dead boy in the pool</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance looked at the dead body. Blue eyes. Green jacket.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm the dead boy in the pool</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lanky limbs. Tiny freckles. Ripped jeans.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm the dead boy in the pool</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Silky brown hair. Thin eyebrows. Strong jawline.</p><p>     There was no denying it was Lance.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm the dead boy in the pool </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance plopped down on the ground and stared at his body in continued disbelief.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>What the fuck is going on</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance continued cry. Was he really dead? He didn't understand what was happening. Was this hell?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm the dead boy in the pool </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance's tears started running faster down his face. If this was a prank, it was a really fucked up one. But he knew that couldn't possibly be the case.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>This is the morning after</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Keith groaned and put his hands up to shield his eyes. The sunlight was streaming on his face through the window.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My mind is such a disaster </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Keith slowly sat up and looked around. He was on the ground by the couch. Pidge was curled up on it. He didn't even remember coming upstairs.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>But there is someone outside</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     As he stood his eyes happened to look out the window. He felt utter dread as his eyes locked onto a person.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>That caught my eye</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     He couldn't exactly tell who it was, but it definitely was a person. So he did the only thing he could think of.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"There's a dead boy in the pool!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Keith's scream woke Pidge up. She hadn't exactly heard what was said. She looked angrily at Keith.</p><p>     "What?" She groaned while fixing her crooked glasses.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"There's a dead boy in the pool!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Keith's eyes remained locked on the body outside. Pidge felt her eyes grow big as she too looked outside. She sprinted up from the couch and ran downstairs, waking a few others.</p><p>     "What's happening?" Allura called out, getting up from the beanbag she had crashed on, now focused on the terrified looking Pidge.</p><p>     Pidge sobbed before speaking.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"That's our dead boy in the pool!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Pidge opened the door and screamed.</p><p>     "Lance!" </p><p>     Lance looked up to see Pidge and Keith running outside. He thought they could see him for a second, before Keith ran right through him to jump in the pool.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'm the dead boy in the pool." </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance spoke in a broken voice. He was dead.</p><p>     Allura and Hunk were next to rush outside, Shiro quickly following. Keith now had Lance's body on the concrete, doing cpr.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'm the dead boy in the pool."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>     Lance repeated. He found himself letting out a chuckle.</p><p>     Shiro pushed Keith off and did cpr himself, as Keith as shaking too much to continue. Keith watched limply, shaking with eyes wide in disbelief.</p><p>     Hunk had puked and was now sobbing his heart out. Pidge was crying as well. Allura had tears falling from her face as she put a hand on Shiro.</p><p>     "He's dead." She stated.  </p><p>     Lance watched his friends as they called the police. He stood and faced toward the door of his house. Veronica walked out.</p><p>     "What's going on, Lance?" She looked at him with confused eyes.</p><p>     Lance remembered Veronica telling him she had seen ghosts before. He smiled sadly before speaking and standing aside. Veronica went white.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'm the dead boy in the pool."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>